El fue una estrella
by DashwellTheMachine
Summary: Heridas que siguen frescas y posiblemente nunca cicatricen. O en donde Katsuki recuerda que Izuku era una estrella brillante. [Katsudeku] Unilateral, Canon universe, Angst. No es Villain! AU


Me hubiera gustado estar allí para ti cuando más lo necesitabas.

Pero los hubiera no existen.

Ni el ayer se puede recuperar ni adelantar el mañana, solo vivir conforme el hoy lo permita.

Pero es doloroso observar sin hacer nada. La impotencia de alguien que que no tiene cabida en un escenario. Ese soy yo.

¿Era esto lo que sentías cuando yo te ignoré en la infancia?

Si es así, es insoportable.

Demonios, esa resiliencia no era broma. Siempre tuviste resistencia a heridas mortales, ataques y momentos de tensión. En algún momento pensé que era debido al OFA, que de alguna manera la satisfacción de ser elegido por All Might te dió fuerzas para intentar ser un héroe.

Pero veo que me equivoqué, tu ya eras fuerte antes de conocer a All Might, ya lo eras.

Háblame, dime algo, maldición.

¡Ah! Deku esto debe ser una jodida broma.

Si esto es el puto karma haciéndome pagar las consecuencias de mis actos, creo que la cuenta está más que saldada. No quiero seguir así. No puedo, no lo soporto.

_—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien, Kacchan? _

Ah, cierto.

Era como si algo estuviese lo suficientemente roto como para no poder repararlo, ni mucho menos contemplarlo.

Shoto lo sabe y Ochako también.

Yo lo sé.

Estás roto y herido, Deku.

Tanto que ni siquiera nos permites acercarnos o por lo menos intentar hacer algo.

¿Hasta que punto fuiste (fuimos) capaz de romperte?

Ni tengo idea y no sé si algún día pueda responder a esa pregunta.

Pero por favor...

No apartes tu mirada cuando te busco.

No te escabullas cuando te sigo.

No llores en silencio mientras finges estoicismo frente a nosotros.

El Deku que conozco es fuerte pero sensible, un corazón tan rebosante de empatía como para regalar a todo el mundo. Es un idiota sonriente que no le importa regalar sonrisas a quien sea que esté triste.

Es aquel quirkless que me mostró que también podía ser héroe.

El chico nervioso y terco del cual me enamoré.

El fan número uno de All might.

Ese niño curioso y torpe que me miraba con ilusión y alegría.

Lo que estoy viendo ahora mientras inspeccionamos la zona de peligro en las afueras de Halál, es un hombre atormentado y taciturno sin ningún atisbo de lo que era antaño. Cicatrices esparcidas en todo el cuerpo y parte del rostro, mirada perdida y firme, cabello más corto y una fuerza abrumadoramente tenebrosa.

¿Quién eres?

¿Qué has hecho con el idiota del que me enamoré?

_—Te amo Kacchan. Te amo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. _

Volteo para verte pero enseguida apartas la mirada, sigues adelante guiándonos por aquella zona desértica. Los cadáveres putrefactos decoraban el paisaje desolador, con las moscas volando alrededor y el olor a muerte esparciendose sin remedio. Pasos firmes, no vacilas ni dudas en ningún instante. Sigues dando indicaciones a algunos de los jefes de grupo, héroes y demás. Solías ser muy detallista al momento de explicar una situación, a tal punto que divagabas y perdías el hilo del tema, pero siempre terminando con una frase optimista y sonriendo como sólo tú sabías hacerlo. Una sonrisa demasiado brillante como para ser real. De hecho, era real.

Lo fue en algún punto de nuestra vida.

Alcanzo a escuchar lo que dices, ni un retazo de lo que habría sido años atrás. Escueto, sencillo y específico, ni más ni menos. Lo justo y necesario por saber. No parece que quieras seguir explicándoles algo más, una joven se acerca y les aclara algunas dudas sueltas.

Sigues caminando.

Solo quisiera saber...

Si tal vez pudiera volver a ver esa sonrisa deslumbrante y ojos llenos admiración, tal vez pudiera hacer algo más, algo, lo que sea necesario para no verte limpiarte las lágrimas mientras todos duermen y poder abrazarte entre mis brazos, decirte te amo hasta que mi garganta se seque y rias sonrojado y me beses como solo tu sabías hacerlo.

Quiero volver, Deku.

Quiero que seamos un equipo otra vez.

Pero sé, que nada volverá a ser igual.

Ni yo.

Ni tu.

Ni nadie.

Ni nada.

Siempre quise tomar tu mano, agarrarte tan fuerte como sea posible y jamás soltarte. Caminar por la calle sin importar lo que dijeran los demás, tus risas llenando mi corazón a punto de saltar y mi sonrojo yendo en aumento.

Demasiado tarde.

Lo único que puedo hacer, es mirarte sigiloso desde la distancia.

Ver como caes en pedazos, poco a poco, hasta quedar en nada.

_—¿Por qué haces esto? _

_—¡Porque eres un maldito Deku! ¡Jamás serás un héroe! ¡No eres más que un inútil bueno para nada!_


End file.
